There are different commercial sheathings that are used in the construction of buildings. Sheathings include materials that span the frame supports of buildings. Some of the commercial products that have been used as sheathing include thin composite laminations, fiberboard, orientated strand board (OSB) and plywood. Some of these products provide structural strength, durability and/or rigidity. These products, however, have disadvantages such as being heavy and difficult to install, providing little insulation and/or having poor moisture resistance.
There are other commercial products that are available as sheathing. For example, polyisocyanurate foam, extruded polystyrene foam, and molded expanded polystyrene (EPS) foam. These existing foamed materials generally have advantages such as increased insulation and easier handling. These existing foamed materials, however, have disadvantages such as their lack of strength as measured by wind resistance. This is shown, for example, by their failures to withstand 100 miles per hour winds when installed behind exterior facing such as siding or brick. Wind resistance may cause problems such as fracturing, cracking and/or edge pull out of the sheathing from the fasteners. During the pulling of the edge of the material, the fastener generally remains, but the sheathing is pulled away.
Existing foam sheathing is still susceptible to damage at the building site prior to installation. This problem is further evident when, for example, delays occur in the installation and/or the installation occurs in extreme weather conditions. One common example of damage that may occur is when a piece breaks off from a remainder of the sheathing during the process of installation or by vandalism after installation at the building site before being covered with an exterior facing such as siding, brick, or stucco.
Accordingly, a need exists for a sheathing that overcomes the above-noted shortcomings associated with existing sheathing.